Field Trip
by Zdenko Masque
Summary: Me, Zim, Dib, GIR, Gaz, Todd and Johnny go on a wonderful  not really  trip into the craziest reality ever- Mine. Craziness shall ensue. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Intro

Hi! Obviously, I'm Invader Misty, but I shall be refered to as Misty! I have amazing news! I have personally called, threat- I mean, talked to, and picked up some of my favorite characters from Jhonen Vasquez (the King of all That is Awesome!) So we have here Dib, Gaz, Zim, GIR, Johnny, and Todd.

They are currently being kept in separate rooms so they don't kill each other. The bad part about that is Johnny kept leaving, so I ended locking his door and windows. Of couse I'm taking care of them, what kind of stupid question _is_ that?

Anywho, let me explain all of this. We are going across the world, meeting random people, friends, family, and friends I have me through Fanfiction. We shall be entering a crazy reality- Mine. Starting from my cozy little town of Dalhart, Texas, we will be going across the United States, Canada, Europe, New Zealand, Africa, and back to my home. Craziness shall ensue.

We're all getting ready for this little trip, and I must say _everyone _is excited. Who we shall meet is unknown, even to me. I hope we meet nice people, else Johnny and I might be reduced to...nevermind. Anyway, I'm going to go check if everyone's ready. Excuse me a moment.

~x~

"Mm, can we slow down a little?" Zim asked, clearly exausted. (Not that I cared)

"Of course not!" I snapped back "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"I am an Irken! We do not eat your FITHLY Earthenoid food!" Zim replied, much to my annoyance.

"I don't care, you have to eat something to keep up your strength." I retorted.

Dib rolled his eyes "No use arguing Misty, he won't listen."

"Probably not." I sighed.

As we walked into the McDonalds resturaunt, twenty heads turned to look at us.

People and their curiosity, I swear...

"Welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you?" I preppy girl asked. I resisted the urge to kill her right there. Nny ordered everything while I memorized people's faces. After sitting down, I looked at my greasy food. I raised an eyebrow and we all took a bite. And spit it back out.

"WHOSE IDEA WAS THIS?" Gaz yelled.

We demanded our money back, and ran from the place. GIR of course, was still eating happily as we walked along our way.

This is going to be a long trip...

_**A/N: Sounds interesting to me...How 'bout you?**_


	2. Chapter 2: The First Fangirl

Chapter 2: The First Fangirl

So, here we are, in Dallas, Texas, and ZIM goes and loses the map, making us get lost in the middle of a strange town to everyone but me, (who hasn't seen it in a year.)

"I did not lose it fithy Hyooman!" Zim snapped.

"Shut up!" Dib retorted "Whose idea was it to give Zim the map anyway?"

We all pointed at ZIM, who stepped back.

"ZIM has no idea what you pig-smellies are talking about!"

Johnny stepped out from behind me, causing Todd to squeal and cower behind Gaz.

"I think," He started, "That since Zim caused this mess, that he should _fix _it." Johnny said the words with so much coldness, I though ZIM might turn into ice, or something.

But damn it all, he didn't. Nope, instead he had the nerve to get _right _in _Johnny's _face and say "You have no power over ME, wacky-hooyman!"

That blew a casket right there. Johnny all but ripped him to shreds as he jumped ZIM right there in the middle of the park.

"YOU DARE HAVE THE NERVE TO GET IN _MY _FACE, AND CALL ME _WACKY? _I'LL TEACH YOU TO KNOW BETTER!" Johnny yelled, causing a few people to flee in fear.

I finally decided it wasn't worth it, and pulled Johnny away from ZIM's terrified, cowering body.

~x~

"Well, I think we've all learned two valuable lessons today." I said as I wrapped ZIM's arm in a bandge. "One, don't put Zim in charge of anything, and two-"

"What Johnny says, _**goes.**_" Todd said fearfully.

I nodded, and we continued on our happy way.

After a few hours, we finally made it to some little town.

We met a teenage girl, about my age, and the minute she saw Johnny and Dib, She. Went. Nuts.

After a long hour of trying to pry her off of Johnny, (who, at this point in time, had started yelling profanities and trying his best to stab her,) we got her to tell us her name.

"Hannah." she said "But on , I am Demon Eyes Glow Blood Red."

I revealed to her who I was, which resulted in me being glomped, then Dib, then Johnny (again.)

After that, she began to pester Gaz, who threatened to send her to the nightmare world, and tried to run off with GIR.

With all of her yelling, I'm not surprised that a huge group of fangirls saw us, and began to flock.

I think it was the look I gave them that sent them scattering...

-x-

Here, before I get _too_ carried away, let me give a discription of myself:

Heigth: 6'1

Hair color: Brown with dark blue and light green streaks, and a patch of bangs that hang over my right eye.

Eye color: Hazel. Green when I'm angry, and Brown when I'm sad (I don't get sad alot though)

Skin color: A pale tanish color

Heritage: I'm German, Irish, British, and Indian (Yea, weird, I know) I speak with a light British accent, (but some of my words are accented with different accents)

I wear a striped black shirt with the Question Sleep symbol Z?, purple jeans, and a blue or black trenchcoat. I have boots identical to Johnny's, except for the fact half are black, and the other half are green.

-x-

"So," ZIM panted, "Now that we're rid of the Hannah-BEAST, what do we do now?"

I shrugged, and jumped up (Don't worry, I was caught by Johnny,) as someone gasped.

We all whipped around to face our attacker. I stopped short. "JHONEN?"

Everyone stared in awe at their creator as I walked up to him.

"What are doing in Texas?" I asked.

He glanced at everyone in a quick spaz-like movement. "I was just...visiting..."

I raised an eyebrow, but instead of bombarding him with questions, all that came out was: "DO YOU WANNA JOIN US?"

Well, I guess I should've seen it comming, being as how he created them and all, but of course he wanted to come!

*slaps forhead* Why was I being so stupid?

~x~

As we were walking along, I got a phone call.

I picked it up, saw it was an unknown number, and said "Hello?"

"Is this Misty?" a female voice screamed in my ear.

"Yeah..why?"

"I'M INVADER NAV!"

Ho-ly shit...

~x~

After about an hour long conversation with Nav, I finally hung up my phone and looked at my friends with an evil grin

"Pack up your stuff everybody, we're making a detour!"

"To where?" Johnny asked, instantly by my side.

My grin widened, and my hazel eyes shone "To Florida!"

_**A/N: I've put this off long enough, so here ya go. Also, I f you wanna be a guest in this little trip, please answer these questions:**_

_**APPEARANCE:**_

_**INVADER ZIM FORM:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Height:**_

_**Hair Color:**_

_**Eye Color:**_

_**Clothing:**_

_**LOCATION:**_

_**State:**_

_**Town (Optional):**_


	3. Chapter 3: Nav

Chapter 3: Nav

_**A/N: One more thing about Invader Misty before we continue...She is a Shadow-Demon. You'll see that word a few times...**_

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THESE CHARACTERS ARE JHONEN'S! AND NAV OWNS HERSELF, I SUPPOSE...**

We were still in Hannah's town, discussing how we should get to Flordia.

Right then, in that little Starbucks, and you won't believe this, _Happy Noodle Boy_ comes sprinting in.

As we all watched, horrified, he ran right up to some random person and started ranting about moose, and feet, and cheese... Aw, hell, I don't remember.

"NOODLE BOY! GET OVER HERE!" Johnny yelled.

Happy Noodle Bot came over and started over his rant.

"Can I kill him now?" Gaz asked hopefully.

"Not yet." I replied.

"Dammit." Came the response from a few different people.

I sighed. "Johnny, stuff him into a bag and let's go."

~x~

"Can't I just use my Shadow-Demon powers to transport us there?" I whined.

:Jhonen thought. "Will it work?"

I frowned. "Let's find out shall we? Everyone, join hands!"

Everyone clapped their hands together.

"I meant with each other!"

Afterwards, I tried to disappear into the shadows. No luck.

"So, we have to take an airplane." Jhonen said.

"Fuck..." I sighed.

~x~

Those idiots at the airport...Oh my Johnny...

*facepalms* I mean seriously. You work to keep terrorists _out _planes, and yet you let two homicidal maniacs through! WHAT THE HELL?

Anyway, we all boarded the plane, and I fiddled nervously with the ends of my hair.

You see, I don't like planes. Don't know why, just never really cared for them.

So when the plan took off, I was practically in both Johnny's _and _Jhonen's lap. Also, I was screaming.

_Johnny: Like a little girl_

_Me: Shut up!_

I don't know when we finally made it to Florida, but I did know that my bones were practically coming out of my skin, I was gripping the chair so hard.

We walked around for a while, but I wasn't really enjoying the damp weather. I perfer...dry states...

As I was saying, I ran into a girl, a few minutes after I set out, and quickly looked her over before apolgizing.

She looked eerily familiar...

She had purple bangs that were hanging over her left eye, contrary to mine, which hang over my right.  
Her eyes were bright green, as were mine, per that moment.  
She's about Dib's height, which desturbed me, being as how Dib barely came to my waist...  
Her clothes consisted of this: black shirt with a ;P on it, lavender/purple striped long sleeved shirt under it, black skirt, lavender tights, purple boots identical to mine and Johnny's.

We told each other sorry over and over, and finally I asked her what she was doing.

"I'm looking for someone." She replied.

"Oh really? Me too. Who're you looking for?"

"My friend Invader Misty. She was supposed to come pick me up!"

I gaped at her.

"What?"

"_I'm _Invader Misty!"

~x~

As we walked to Nav's house, I noticed that we were getting a lot of glances.

"What's with all these people?"

"Fans." Nav replied.

I nodded, and glared at people who got to close.

We FINALLY reached her house, and she called into the open door: "Dad, I'm going with my friends on a trip around the world, and might not come back!"

"Okay, have fun with that..." Came the response.

Nav raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "My family... C'mon, let's get going."

I nodded, and we all started the _real _beginning of our Field Trip.


	4. Chapter 4: Flordia

Chapter 4: Flordia

_**A/N: Mia the Blind: Never to late for new people! **_

_**Randomperson: Me: Um..Nny, how many people have died already?**_

_**Nny: Three.**_

_**Me: Hum... I don't really know how many people are going to die...**_

* * *

Well, after prying Nav off of Dib, we were _finally _able to go.

She tried to hug Johnny too, but he wouldn't let her.

Freaking Johnny. Hid behind me, and _I _got thrown to the ground in a massive death squeeze.

*grumbles* I'm still having trouble breathing because of it.

_Nav: Heh, sorry._

After that little episode, some random guys called me and Nav, oh, what was it again?

_Nav: Creepy ass lesbians._

_Me: Oh yeah._

Yeah, me and Nav took care of them...

~x~

As we walked along the streets of Florida, we saw a few reporters coming towards us.

I froze, and stood my ground, as did Johnny and Nav.

"What do you want?" Nav asked them cautiously.

"Are you the famous Misty, who has brought the amazing Invader Zim and Johnny the Homicidal Maniac characters to our town?" One asked.

I stepped up, Todd clutching my leg fearfully. "Who wants to know?"

The other reporter turned to me. "We were told to find her and take her picture so the whole of Florida will know that she's taking them 'round the world."

I punched the man in the face. "Well, I don't want people knowing, so you can forget about it!"

Turning to the first reporter, fist still raised, I said "Do you want one?"

He shook his head rapidly. "No ma'am!"

"Then get out of here!" Nav snarled.

He nodded, but before he turned, he snapped a picture.

~x~

Nav came panting after me. "Misty! Stop! It's too late!"

I skidded to a stop and turned around. "I know... Dammit."

Nav was as pissed as I was, but she tried not to show it.

"C'mon, the others are waiting." She said shakily.

~x~

I paced around the small camp we made in the park.

Johnny came up to me. "You okay?"

"Fine." I muttered, not looking up.

Johnny's voice softened a bit. "Damn, you're acting like it's the end of the world."

"It might as well be," Nav piped up from behind me. "As soon as that picture gets out, we'll all be drowned in fan-girls."

Dib twitched in his sleep, causing Nav's attention to drift back to him.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to rid myself of my head ache.

"We, need a plan." I stated.

~x~

That next morning, whilst Nav was showering Dib with good-morning hugs and kisses, I sat down cross-legged in the grass under a tree.

Johnny came to sit by me, as did Jhonen.

"So, what has your evil brain cooked up?" Jhonen asked.

I grinned my long Chesire Cat grin. "Something _very _evil."

Nav appeared behind me, dragging Dib with her. "I heard 'evil'! Who's gonna die?"

I grinned at her and looped my arms between hers and Johnny's. "Some newspaper people."

Nav's eyes gleamed. "I like the sound of that!"

* * *

_**A/N: I'm making these short for a reason! Evilness! **_


	5. Chapter 5: Nav and I Take A Hit

Chapter 5: Nav and I Take a Hit

_**A/N: IT'S OFFICAL! NAV IS DATING DIB, AND I'M DATING JOHNNY! It's a screwed up world we live in!**_

We were walking down the street next to the highway.

*sigh* I should've known something was bound to happen the second Happy Noodle Boy got out of the bag.

We stopped at the busy highway and Jhonen pressed the cross walk button.

When the traffic cleared, we all ran through. Well most of us anyways...

Me and Nav looked back to find Dib, Johnny, and Happy Noodle Boy still standing in the street.

Noodle Boy was ranting, Dib was waiting for him, and Johnny was trying to pull Dib away.

I turned my head and saw a huge semi heading their way.

Nav saw it also and screamed.

I guess they didn't hear us, because they sure as hell didn't run for cover.

So, naturally, Nav and I became the cover.

We waited for the right moment, and though our timing differed from one another, we sprang out in font of the semi, pushing the other three out of the way.

-x-

As I laid in the middle of the street, Johnny leaning over me. "You okay?"

"Fine. Where's Nav?"

Johnny pointed a little ways over to where Nav lay, Dib, Jhonen and the truck driver leaning over her.

I leapt up and ran over. "Is she okay?"

Jhonen answered "She'll be fine. She didn't get hit as hard as you, but she got hit pretty hard. It's all his fault." Jhonen pointed to the driver, who was still talking on his cell phone.

I limped up to him and tapped his shoulder.

He ignored me, so I yanked the phone away, and shattered it across the pavement.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled.

I seethed "For not watching where you're going! You hit me and my best friend! In fact..."

I advanced on him and pulled out a knife. "You need to pay for your crimes..."

He flinched back. "What are you doing?"

I grinned.

~x~

I woke up in a hospital bed.

The first face I saw was Dib's. Then GIR's, then Todd's, and finally, Misty's. She was covered in blood.

I raised a questioning eyebrow.

She grinned "I went after the truck driver."

I nodded and rasped "Where's Noodle Boy?"

Johnny held up a bag, his face expressionless.

I nodded again and looked around. I caught sight of Dib's face again.

It was tear-stained. "Oh, Dib, what's wrong?"

He smiled at me "Nothing...ju-just glad you're okay."

I grinned and held his hand. "Of course I am."

He sighed. "It should have been me."

"Don't say that!" Johnny snapped. "It really should be me."

Misty moved from her spot beside Johnny and stood by the bed. "No. It was me. I was the one who got hit first." she sighed. "It _is _supposed to be _me._"

I shook my head. "At least I'm okay, right?"

Everyone nodded.  
"Then okay. As soon as I can get out, let's continue on our way!"

_**A/N: I know, it's short. But I'm tired, so deal with it!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Stalkers Need to be Killed

Chapter 6: Stalkers Need to be Killed

As we were leaving the hospital, Nav's arm in a cast, and her foot in a boot, we ran into some.. ah.. unwanted company.

Who was this strange person, you ask? I'll let the story explain...

~x~

"Hey! Wait up!" The oh-so-familiar-in-a-bad-way voice sounded

Johnny turned and then hid behind me yelling "SHIT!"

I turned and instanly wished we hadn't stopped.

I'm keeping you in suspense, aren't I?

Well, the person coming up behind us, lanky, yet still somewhat-muscular, clad with his stupid little fish-net arm warmer was none other than, you guessed it.

Creepy-stalker-Jimmy.

"What do you want?" It almost came out as a threat.

He regared us, and stared at Johnny with shining eyes. "I saw all of you leaving that one girls house, and have been following you ever since! Isn't that great?"

Nav and I stepped in front of Johnny. "No, it's kinda stalker-ish" Nav said.

Jimmy shrugged. "I see it more as "fan following"

I scoffed. "Still stalking!"

Jimmy glared at me. "Shut up, no one asked you!"

I felt Johnny's body heat rise a little bit.  
"Don't talk to her like that!" But it wasn't Johnny who spoke.

It was ZIM. I thought I was going to have a heart-attack.

Jimmy disregarded Zim with a simple glare. Then he turned on Nav "It's not nice to call people stalkers!"

This time it was Dib "It's not being mean when it's the _truth._"

Jimmy's flared a bit and he pushed Dib into Jhonen's arms.

That flared Nav up. No one, and I mean _no one _fucks with her favorite character/ boyfriend, and lives to tell the tale.

"Listen here, Jimmy-boy!"

That's when I realized Johnny wasn't behind me.

"We don't need another person in this group, and sure as hell don't need YOU. So kindly get your sorry ass out of here!"

Jimmy bristled "Little girl, I'm bigger than you, and can very damn well kick your ass!"

"You try it, and I'll own you so hard your great-grandchildren'll cry!" I told him, my eyes flaring to a bright green.

I saw Johnny holding a tree branch.

He scoffed. "I'd like to see you-"

WHAM

Thunk

"NNY!"

"MICAH!"

"GIR!"

"SHUT UP!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

We looked down at Jimmy's crippled body, and Jhonen broke the awkward silence. "So... That happened."

We walked away, trying to avoid getting blood on the bottom of our shoes and continued on our happy way.

After walking a good few miles, and getting stared at through a painfully long bus-ride, we found ourselves in a park. At night. With a chihuahua...

-x-

My God, was that thing noisy! It wouldn't stop yapping!

We would have been fine, but _nooo, _the dog just _had _to bark, sending Zim and Johnny into a frenzy.

Good Lord...

And, to top it off, we had _another _visitor.

He appeared in a tree, then slipped down to say hello.

Just by the first look, I was ready to slap him.

Pink and black striped horns, glowing purple eyes, the wide white grin, the whole enchilada.

It was none other than the egotistical bastard himself, Nightmare Johnny.

"Why helloo." He said smoothly.

I turned and curled my lip at the sight of him. "Oh God, not you!"

He grinned. "What? I'm the counter-part of Johnny, so I think _I _should be invited to this thing too."

"Oh stop pouting about it." Nav said, rolling her eyes. "If we _wanted _you to come, we would have asked."

He slid over to her. "Well, why didn't you, then? I know you just wanted me to come."

She hissed "Get away from me!"

Johnny and Jhonen came over.

"Everyone's asleep, except for..." Jhonen froze when he saw Night.

Johnny stepped defencivly in front of Nav and I "Go away, Night."

Night grinned again "And if I don't?" He challenged?

Johnny's hand reached for a knife. "You don't want to go there."

Night nodded. "Oh, but I do! I want to see how you take care of this matter."

Johnny hissed, twirled the knife, and lunged.

-x-

A few cries, some thudding noises, and lots of blood found us in the dawn light.

Johnny had disappeared, no doubt to find a shower, and Nav was asleep, curled next to Dib.

Which left me and *long live the king* Jhonen Vasquez.

Nope, strike that, Jhonen was asleep also.

So I, being me, was poking Night's unmoving body with a stick, while watching the sun rise.

After a bit, I tired of this, and curled up next to a tree to watch my friends as they slept.

Little did I know, I was being watched. . .


	7. Chapter 7: Nightly Death

Chapter 7:

_Little did I know, we were being watched. . . _

As I watched the sun rise, I guess I fell asleep, because the next time I looked, Nny was curled next to me, sleeping quietly.

Nav woke up and stretched. "Hey."

"Hey."

She glanced around "Should we wake them up?"

"It's only two in the morning, I don't think they'd like that very much.."

Nav nodded sadly. "Okay."

I grinned "Don't feel to bad, at least Night still loves you."

She punched me playfully. "Shut up."

I grinned again as Johnny sat up and stretched, followed by Jhonen, who sat up and yawned.

~x~

Dib woke up first, and Nav smothered him. Afterwards, Gaz awoke, then Zim, then Squee, and finally, GIR.

After we had packed up, and had a small breakfast of peanut butter sandwiches, there was a rustling in the tree above us.

We all looked up, and a face no one wanted to see again popped out from the leaves.

The visitor slowly slid down from the tree, and we all cringed away.

"What the fu.." Johnny mouthed quietly "I thought I..." he fell silent.

The visitor grinned widely "Can't kill yourself, now can you?" he winked at Johnny "That last stab hurt like hell though."

"NIGHT, GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF HERE!" Nav yelled.

Night smirked and ignored Nav, his sights sets on me.

My eyes flared and twitched, yet still he came.

"He-ey."

"Get away from me."

He grinned. "But I _know _you missed me! I watched you all night!"

Nav stormed up to him, which was odd to see, being as how she only came up to his waist...

"You know what? You are a mother fucking bastard, and I-!" A string of profanities erupted from her mouth that were so insulting, a mother from the twentieth century would have dragged her away and cleaned her mouth out with soap.

Night stood there taking it all with a smug grin. That is, until Nav delievered the final blow.

That's right. She. Kicked. Him. In the you-know-where.

Night fell like a sack of potatoes, and we high-tailed it out of the park whilst he writhed in pain.

~x~

Dusk had fallen, and we were all checked into a hotel. Me, Nav, and Gaz shared one room, Johnny, Jhonen, Dib, Zim, Squee, and GIR shared the other.

I got bored with the TV, because Gaz was hogging the computer, so I gave Nav the remote and went outside.

Johnny had the same idea, and was outside, admiring the garden.

I joined him, and we walked along.

After awhile, _he _appeared again.

"Oh God, not you again!" I said.

Night pouted "Not the reaction I expected."

I curled my lip up. "Go away."

"Aww, you don't like me?" He put his arm around me and leaned his head on my shoulder.

I twitched and Johnny pulled him off. "You know what? I'm gonna- "

"OH NOW IT JUST BECAME PERSONAL!" I shrieked, pushing Johnny out of the way,

Night smirked, all the flirty-ness in his purple eyes gone. "And what, pray tell, do you intend to do about it, sweetie?"

Johnny snarled. I glared "Turn around, and I'll show you!"

He just stood there, his smirk now a smug shit-eating grin.

"I SAID TURN AROUND, DAMMIT!"

He shrugged and turned around.

I leapt at him, and brought him down, digging my knees into his back when he yelped.

Grabbing his horns, I brought his head back and hissed in his ear. "Tell me, are you familiar with the term 'Off with his head'?"

Night gulped, his smugness was gone, only to be replaced with fear.

It was Johnny's turn for the smug grin.

I grinned and yanked up.

~x~

Nav sat up "Did you hear that?"

"The bone crunching snap?" Gaz asked.

"That's the one."

"Nope."

Nav raised an eyebrow quizzically.

Just then, Micah bursted in, covered in blood and grinning like an idiot.

She stalked into the shower, and returned later, in fresh clothes.

"We leave tomorrow." She said, curling up on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8: Finally Florida Free

**Chapter 8: Finally Florida Free**

**A/N: Alright, I guess I kept you waiting long enough. That, and I was afraid that pretty soon you'd all track me down and destroy me or something…**

After a sleepless morning of watching Gaz twitch in her sleep, Nav and I found our way down into the lobby to find Jhonen and Johnny watching Invader ZIM. Johnny looked confused and Jhonen was fascinated in the show he had created. Nav and I seated ourselves between them to watch as well. Pretty soon ZIM came down to lobby and soon zeroed in on us, which wasn't hard being as how we were the only people around—and because it was 5:30 A.M. But as soon as Jhonen saw him coming, he scrambled to change the channel, making it so that we were watching the news. What we heard shocked us: "…have been following the two girls on the amazing trip around the world with some of the Invader ZIM and JTHM characters. We can only imagine how many fans they have following them as of this day."

"Have to know where we are to follow us." Jhonen muttered.

Dib came tumbling sleepily from the elevator. Nav jumped up and brought him over to where we were perched, then laid her head on his shoulder. I turned back to the news in time to hear the announcer say: "We have recently met up with the two girls and interviewed them. We'll show our footage tonight."

I leapt up. "They haven't met us at all, let alone kept us in one place long enough to ask us questions!"

Nav stood up. "We need to get out of here—fast."

~X~

"Are you sure we have the right hotel?" the camera man asked.

"Of course, when have I ever been wrong?"

"…"

"Exactly. Besides, they were here just a few hours ago. Also, we're in the middle of Florida; they can't have gotten too far."

Katy Lovegood, lead reporter and captain of whole operation of following the damn group, looked out the window. It was 8:00 P.M., already dark, and her viewers were expecting interviews. She remembered that her show wasn't until eleven, and sighed in relief. Then she squinted out the window. Was it her imagination, or did something out there just flash?

"Pull over for a second, I want to see something."

Slowly opening the door, and carefully making her way from the van into the forest, Katy looked around. She saw the light again, and headed toward it. Suddenly, the ground came in contact with her head. There was someone standing above her, pinning her down, but all she could see was two glowing orbs of green light and a wide Chesire Cat grin. "Hello." The eerie figure said. Another figure slipped into view and took a spot in behind her line of sight. It had purple eyes and a larger grin. "Goodbye." It whispered. They lunged. No one heard her scream….. Or, so they thought.

~X~

**NAV'S POV**

Walking quietly next to Dib in the soft glowing moonlight, my arm linked with his, I glanced around. Someone was missing. No, two someones were missing. Just before I realized who it was, Dib said, "Their relationship must suck since they don't like physical contact." I looked at him. "What?"

Dib pointed ahead. I looked and saw Nny and Micah walking ahead of us, talking about God knows what. "Hm, well, I guess it does suck… for them, I mean."

Right after I said that, Johnny's and Micah's fingers long, thin fingers intertwined themselves.

Dib grinned. "Whoa."

I sighed contentedly and laid my head on his shoulder.

~X~

**MY POV**

I looked down at my fingers, caked with dried blood and flexed them. I was walking next Nny, both of us murders satisfied with a job well done. I looked up at the Moon, and felt something near my fingers. Tensing, I looked down. Nny's fingers had squeezed through spaces between mine and curled around my hand. I glanced at Nny and saw him staring at the. I smiled and curled my fingers around his hand.

~X~

"FINALLY!" Came the scream when we walked off the plane. I, who was still shaken from the ride over, jumped a good 6 feet in the air, and as caught by Johnny. Jhonen whipped around to face our attacker, only to be pulled into a tight hug by a teenage girl who had light brown hair that came to her shoulders, grey eyes, jean shorts, a pin short sleeve shirt and a leather jacket that was shorter than her shorts. She had a black bow on the left side of her hair and silver hoop earrings. She stood up and started jumping up and down excitedly, her brown sandals clacking annoyingly.

"Who are you?" Jhonen asked frantic.

"Oh, I'm Ash. I'm one of y'all's biggest fans!"

The rest of my group backed away and pushed me forward. "Er, yeah, I know you."

She squealed happily and quickly decided not to say something like that again.

"Well," She said after she gathered herself. "welcome to New York!"

~X~

"Uh, guys?" Nav said, watching the news from the plane station lobby. I looked up from Jhonen's, Johnny's, ZIM's, and my card game. "Hm?"

"I think you need to see this."

We gathered around to see.

"Warning, two night murders are on the loose,"

Me and Johnny exchanged a glance and looked back at the screen.

"Late last night, two passersby caught this footage on their camera phones."

The video was played, showing the Florida reporter, Katy Lovegood, being thrown to the ground by a tall shadowy transparent figure, with green eyes, the other figure slip across to her that had purple eyes. The two figures lunged, and Katy's shrill, high pitched scream filled the air. When the video stopped, the reporter came back on screen.

"People at the studio have decided to name these mysterious killers. "Hello and Goodbye."

I face palmed. "These people can't get any stupider."

Johnny glanced outside. "It's getting late, we should find somewhere to stay"

I nodded and stood up, walking silently to the door. Ash followed me, staring. I flinched.

"I know where you can stay." She said.

_A/N: There, I finished it! Please don't kill me!_


End file.
